


A Loki Christmas Carol

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Fluff, I just love Christmas, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: I had this incredible idea to see Tom Hiddleston as Ebenezer Scrooge....and I think this is a very well casted story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Beginnings & The First Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm going to try my bestest to get every chapter posted before Christmas! But no promises

Obadiah Stane was dead. Dead as a doornail these past 7 years. That which you must understand.

Not that his partner, or former partner, it should be said, Loki Laufeyson minded. With his partner gone, he had all the shares and all the money to himself. The wind howled down the alleyway of the dirty London street, but Loki didn’t mind. He liked the cold. He was sharp as flint and constantly had his nose to the grindstone. 

A gust of wind and snow followed Loki into his office and he slammed the door behind him. But the office offered no refuge from the cold outside. One could even say it was colder in than out. 

“Good Morning, Mr Laufeyson.” His ever faithful clerk, Anthony Stark called out. “And Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Christmas? Bah. Humbug.” Loki replied, strutting to his desk and settling himself chair, beginning to go through the day’s business, but his silent contemplation did not last long before a tall, blonde strapping, gentleman came bursting through the door. Thor, Loki's brother, had come to call.

“Brother! A Merry Christmas Eve!!” boomed his deep voice. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too brother. To what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my business?”

“Why I’m here to spread the Christmas spirit of course!”

“What reason have you to be merry? You’re poor enough.” Loki spat.

“What reason have you to be bitter? You’re rich enough. Christmas is a wonderful time a year, of parties, drinks, merriment, and love. Though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I think christmas has done and will do me good.Therefore I say, god bless it!” Thor said, with a rousing stamp of his boot. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Fantastic speech, brother. A wonder you don’t go into politics.

“Oh Loki, don’t be cross. I’d have to uninvite you to dinner with Jane and I.” Thor offered, beaming wildly. 

“I’ll never understand, why on Earth did you get married?” Loki asked, bitterness dripping from his words. 

“Because I fell in love.” Thor replied, joyously. To which Loki laughed cruelly.

“That’s the only stupider thing I’ve heard than ‘Merry Christmas’.” Loki said. "I believe every idiot that goes around with Merry Christmas on his lips should be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart.” Thor was away to rebuke, but another knock came at the door. Before Loki could protest, Thor opened the door and a gentleman with dirty blonde hair and a woman with flaming red hair stepped through, shaking the snow off their clothes.

"Good Evening Gentleman. And Merry Christmas Eve to you both. I'm Clint Barton and this is my associate Ms Romanoff. We're collecting charity for the poor.”

“Wonderful! I know my brother would be more than happy to donate some of his generous fortune!” Thor said

“Brother!” Loki warned, glaring daggers. “Don’t you have ANYWHERE else to be?”

“Sadly, you’re right. I must procure a great goose for tomorrow’s feast! So I will make my donation,” Thor dug into his pockets and pulled out a few silver coins, happily dropping them in the jar in Ms Romanoff’s hands, “and leave you to make yours!”

“Thank you sir, God bless, and Merry Christmas to you!” Ms Romanoff said. Tony and Thor exchanged goodbyes and Thor extended an invitation to Tony as well, before jauntily leaving Loki’s business, his merry humming being heard halfway up the street. 

Silence once again fell over the office. Until Clint cleared his throat, alerting loki of his visitor's continuing presence. Trying to maintain his businessman-like composure, Loki took a deep breath and let it out.

"What can I do for you two so that you may leave my establishment?"

"Well sir, in this time of cold and despair, we seek donations so as to buy a bit of food and drink for those less fortunate. We call on wealthy businessmen like yourself to contribute." Loki replaced his quill in his ink.

"Well let's see. Are the prisons still in operation?" Loki asked

"They are." Clint replied. 

"And what of the workhouses?” Loki continued. “How fare they?"

“Also in operation. Though I wish I could say they weren't," Natasha expressed remorsefully. 

"Well. I sincerely remember paying my taxes this past season. There for you is my contribution."

"But sir! Many can't go there! And some would rather die!" Clint protested.

Loki slammed his hands on his desk "If they would rather die, then they best do it! And decrease the surplus population! Now sir, madam, too much of my time has been taken up with frivolities related to this blasted holiday, and such I will bid you good afternoon and my clerk will show you the door." And thusly, Loki returned to his work, leaving Clint and Natasha aghast at the man before them. Clint searched for words, but finding none, he tipped his hat to loki and turned to the door. Tony opened the door for him, but not before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small coin, and dropping it into clint's jar, where it made a small  _ clink _ noise as it met not only Thor's donation, but the dozens of other donations, given charitably by men and women from all walks of life. But what echoed back was the emptiness in that vessel, and with it, the emptiness in the souls of those who had vehemently refused to donate, such as Laufeyson.

Continuing through his day, Loki was constantly aware of the presence outside, the voices happily exchanging merry Christmases and other greetings. Plannings of family gatherings. Of friends meeting.

When the lamp lighters finally set about their task, Loki dotted his last 'i's and crossed his last 't's before setting his quill back.

"Stark." Loki called out, and in a flash, Tony was in the doorway to Loki's office

"Yes Mr Laufeyson?"

"Take note of the things needed for tomorrow. Get some parchment." Loki ordered, but when he looked up, his clerk still stood in the doorway, looking much like a naughty child about to confess his misdoings.

"Well sir. Tomorrow is Christmas..." Tony began and loki sat back in his chair.

"I see. Is it my misunderstanding or are you seeking the day's holiday?"

"Well. I thought. One day might not make such a difference. Besides, all your associates will be closed, you'll have no one to do business with." Tony offered.

"Tell me. If your daily salary was half a crown's worth, do you think it would 'make such a difference', as you so put it?" Tony looked away sheepishly, ready to write the list of tomorrow's tasks and trying to figure out a way to tell his family, but Loki's voice broke the silence again "It's a poor excuse picking a man's pocket for wages with no work every 25th of December. But seeing as I'm the only one around here who understands that...take the day."

Tony's eyes turned brighter than the lanterns outside and he quickly thanked Loki, who was solemnly donning his coat and tophat. "But be here all the earlier the next morn." He demanded, slamming the door behind him.

In the shop, Tony let out a small "Yay!" And promptly tidied the small desk of his belongings before hurrying home, stopping along the way to join a group of boys in a snowball fight before stopping and buying a single chocolate orange (a week's worth of wages) to be divided amongst his family and children.

Meanwhile, on the opposing side of town, Loki sat in his preferred tavern, having preferred dinner and scanning over a newspaper before returning to his home. Loki kept the house quite dark. And cold. Dark and cold were cheap; thus, he liked it.

As Loki approached the door, a voice called out

"Mr. Laufeyson!" The beautiful maiden from the house next door called to him. Loki bit his tongue. He had been hoping to make it into his home unseen, unknown. But this bright glimmer of a woman had seen him. Eleanor Robinson. A woman like no other that Loki had ever known. A schoolteacher, sharp as a whip, incredibly clever and good natured. Everything he wasn’t. And like a moth to flame, Loki found himself drawn to her, but knew he was completely undeserving of something so wonderful as her. She had a beautiful face, with sapphire blue eyes, long dark hair, and rubenesque figure, she was truly lovely. 

"How are you this evening?" she asked him, ever the pleasant conversationalist

"Quite tired actually. I look forward to retiring to my solitary chambers." Loki answered. Trying hard not to be the usual cold self he was. 

"Oh, I completely understand! I actually just stepped out for a little fresh air and solitude. My family all arrived from the country yesterday. My brothers, sisters. Nieces, nephews. Thank goodness my.parents house is enormous or I'd fear I'd had to be sleeping in the broom cupboard."

"Yes and then where would your husband sleep?" Loki had meant to honestly be a little cruel with his comment. But this woman who radiated positivity had him smiling, something he had long thought himself incapable of doing. But now, her cheery expression turned glim. 

"I'm afraid...I've never been married. I was to be betrothed to the son of an associate of my father's, but he moved to France and then with my parents passing..." she trailed off and in a moment the light returned to her face. "Anyways! Here I am blathering on. I know you wish to retire. Will you be visiting your family for Christmas?"

Even Loki could not be so heartless to break this woman’s spirit with his distaste of Christmas. So instead he cleared his throat and shook his head "No, actually. No plans."

“My goodness! Then you'll have to join me and my family! No one should be alone on Christmas!” She insisted. 

“No thank you, truly. But I much prefer my solitude.” he replied. 

“Well, alright. But the invitation stands, should you reconsider. Goodnight Mr Laufeyson.” Eleanor wrapped herself in her shawl, then went back into home, laughter and music pouring out of the door before shutting again. Once again leaving Loki alone in the cold and the dark.

“Goodnight Eleanor.” he said quietly to himself.

And with that those two souls had returned to their households. One full of laughter and love. The other devoid of all noise and light. But as Loki reached for his keys, he noticed the knocker. It seemed as standard as any other night. But in the light of the moon, Loki could swear the knocker began to change shape

The handle on it formed into the shape of a jaw. And the intricate design became a head. And soon Loki found himself looking into the eyes of his once partner, Obadiah Stane.

"S...Stane?" The knocker did not speak. But instead let out a loud, low groan that Loki could have sworn woke the dead. Loki stumbled back on the steps but in the blink of his eyes, the knocker was returned to normal.

Loki breathed heavy before righting himself. Steeling himself once again. "Humbug." He muttered. Convincing that what had just occurred was no more than a trick of the light and of an overworked mind. 

But when Loki did enter his home, he took great care in checking the other side of the door, but finding nothing. Loki then carefully examined every room in household; again finding nothing,. He retired to his study with a glass of his favourite brandy. Sat by a roaring fire, loki soon began to hear bells chime out, marking the midnight hour. 

"Merry Christmas indeed." He said to no one. But his response was the rattle of chains. Followed by heavy footsteps coming towards his room. 

Loki quickly jumped from his chair, reacher for his rapier, hands shaking he stood his ground

"Show yourself intruder!" And at his words, a specter came through his deadolted and double locked door. And stood in his room. The tall, stiff, stature of his former partner now occupied a space where it had stood many times before. But instead of the solid form, a transparent body, wrapped in chains and on those chains were heavy bank boxes. When he stepped, each one rattled with the sound of coins against each other, like bones in a skeleton. 

“Who…who are you?” Loki asked, holding steady and scarcely believing his eyes.

“Ask not I am. But who I was.” The figure spoke, in a voice low and dark. 

“Who were you?”

“In Life, I was your partner, Obadiah Stane. Do you see? Do you believe?” the visitor accused. 

“I see, but I do not believe.” Loki said

“Why do you doubt your own senses?” the specter questioned. 

“Because they are so easily fooled and manipulated. You might be nothing but a crumb of undigested beef, or a crumb of cheese, or a swig of scotch. There’s more of gravy than of grave about you!” Loki was almost never one for jokes, but in a moment of sheer terror, he had nothing left but his humor. But in result, the apparition let out another wail and rattled the chains with such an unearthly sound that Loki dropped to his knees, clutching his hands as if in prayer. “Mercy, please! Spirit, why do you walk the earth? And of all men, why come to me?”

“It is the requirement of everyman, that while living, his spirit within him should walk abroad with his fellow man. But if his spirit does not, it must do so in death. Doomed to walk through the earth and witness what it cannot obtain while in death, but might have on earth. Happiness.” Again, the spirit let out a low wail, rattling his chains and clenching its fists. 

“Spirit, Stane, why do you carry such heavy chains?

“I forged them in life. Link by link. Yard by Yard. Through my sins, my misdeeds, my misgivings. For my treatment towards my fellow men. My spirit never went beyond our business, and my self never showed any kindness towards man, particularly our ever faithful clerk, Anthony Stark. And now you forge chains heavier than mine own!”

“Spirit, please! Speak comfort to me!” Loki pleaded.

“I have none to give” Obadiah’s ghost replied.

“But surely there is a way these chains might be lessened, or lifted completely.” 

“My time grows short. Hear these words Laufeyson.”

“I hear you.” Loki affirmed.

“There is not light to my penance. I am here to warn you of my own volition. Of your once chance and hope of escaping my fate. Tonight you shall be visited by four spirits.”

“I ...would rather not…”

“Without these spirits, you cannot hope to shun the path I walk. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!”

“Can’t I have them all at once and get it over with?”

“Expect the second at the stroke of 2, and the 3rd at the strike of 3! Now gaze upon me no longer!” And in a flash of light, the ghost of his former partner was gone. With merely the echo of ‘When the bell tolls one’ ringing through his bedchambers. Loki hastened to his feet, walking around the room, examining where the ghost had stood but finding no residual evidence of what had just occurred. Loki walked to his door and saw that it was indeed double locked and deadbolted as he had thought. As the fire in his fireplace turned to ashes and embers, Loki returned to his bed. He tried to let out another “Humbug” but had only spoken one syllable when his head hit the pillow, and fell asleep in an instant. 


	2. The Second Visitor(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost(s) of Christmas Past come to call

But his rest did not last long, or at least not in Loki’s mind. He was roused by loud noises coming from his downstairs dining hall. There was bright light and by the sounds of boisterous voices and the clinking of beer bottles. Poking his head out of his bedroom and creeping quietly down the stairs, Loki saw there two men...no... two spirits in the shape of men sat at his table.. Both tall and strapping like his brother; one with short blonde hair and the other long brown hair and facial hair. They spoke of memories long since past.

“Do you remember the christmas with Charlamagne and the Roman empire?” The blonde asked the brunette who was dealing a hand of cards to each of them and dealing a third hand to an empty chair. 

“Of course! A shame that didn’t last long. But what about the christmas where Georgie crossed the Delaware?” The brunette suggested.

“Oh yes! That was one of my favourites.” They both took a sip of their drinks before turning to see Loki standing at the bottom of his stairs. “Ah! The man of the hour!” The brunette spoke up. 

“Are you, two of the spirits whose coming was foretold to me?”

“We should hope so, or we’ll be out of a job.” the blonde laughed. 

“We’re the spirits of Christmas past.” the brunette said.

“Long past?” Loki asked.

“Ehh...kind of. Mostly we’re just focusing on your past.” the blonde said. 

“I’m surprised, I did not expect two of you.”

“Well with so many christmases, you can’t expect only one spirit to do the job.” Said the blonde.

“I suppose…” Loki mused. “I beg your pardon, do you have names? I would feel ungentlemanly calling you both spirit all your visit.”

The blonde spoke first. “I’ve always liked the name ‘Stephen’ it means honor and glory. So you may call me that.”

The brunette pondered for a moment, then quietly spoke. “James.” but gave no further explanation. 

“Why have you come to me on this night?”

“Your welfare.” Steven replied

“A decent night's rest would do the same.”

“Your salvation then.” James offered before finishing his drink and standing, Steven doing the same.

“Come, Laufeyson. We have much to see, and little time to see it all.” Steven said leading Loki to the front door, but when James opened the door, Loki stepped out not onto his own street, btu a street just as familiar. A street in a village in the countryside where Loki had resided in his youth. In an instant, he was hit with a thousand scents, sights, and sounds. Each connected with a thousand memories he thought he had long forgotten-,

He stared in wonderment, felt the snow seeping into his slippers but was not cold.

“You recognize this place then?” James asked

“Recognize it? Oh I could walk it blindfolded! This was my school, my home. Well sort of. Father had his home but he wanted us to get the best education. So he sent Thor and I here.” Loki was marvelling at the sights when a group of kids ran past “Oh goodness! There’s Victor, and Sarah! And Francis, and Harold! They were more Thor friend’s than mine. But they let me tag along sometimes.” Loki looked on, with delight but also with a sullen sadness. As he remembered all the times they hadn’t invited him, and had left him alone. Before Loki could get too lost in his own thoughts, the scenery around him changed, and he found himself in the school house.

“And do you recognize that child as well?” Steven asked.

“Why, of course.” Loki stared at the boy, skinny and lanky for his age. With dark hair tied back in a ponytail with a green ribbon, his nose buried in a book that emerald green eyes raked over and over. “That’s me.”

Suddenly a blonde whir rushed past him as a young Thor, evidently stronger and taller than Loki, hurried into the room.

“Come on Loki! Please come home for christmas. You know father and mother miss us both terribly.” young Thor pleaded.

“Miss you terribly perhaps. But all I hear all christmas break long from father is ‘Why can’t you be more like Thor?’ and I'd prefer my silence and solitude, thank you very much.”

“Then if not for me, and not for father, then please. Come home for mother.” Thor pleaded.  _ Mother _ ...that word struck both young and adult loki. He had not thought of his mother in many a year. Young Loki composed himself before Adult Loki did.

“No, but please give mother my regards.” Young Loki said, before returning to his readings.

“Come, let’s see another Christmas,” James said.

“They were all the same, I’m afraid.” Loki replied. The years passed by before them, and soon Loki had grown into a young man. Less skinny and lanky, but tall and wiry. But years of solitude and studies had made him beyond clever and given him a drive to succeed. Loki watched the young man he had been clean out his desk when a female voice spoke.

“Loki,” both young and adult Loki turned to see a woman standing there. With kind eyes, golden hair, and sun touched skin.

“Mother.” They both spoke. His mother crossed the room and placed a kiss upon the young man’s cheek. Adult Loki touched his cheek, remembering clearly. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, since Mohammed would not come to the mountain…” his mother smiled. Loki blushed and looked away sheepishly.

“I’m sorry mother. I just...father…`` Loki had no real explanation for himself. But his mother seemed content with that.

“I know your father is...a lot...sometimes. But he only wants what is best for you. That’s why he’s gotten this apprenticeship for you and Thor.” Loki watched as the shadows of his younger self and mother faded. He rubbed at his eyes 

"Alright there, Laufeyson?" James asked and Loki cleared his throat

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just some dust in my eyes."

The scene changed around them and no longer were they standing at the school, but in Loki's apprenticeship. a warehouse business where Thor had made decent work of himself helping to sort, stack, and load while loki worked in the office taking inventory. 

"We made an impeccable team." Loki commented. But they were not at work now. Instead the place had been dressed with all the trimmings of a proper Christmas party. 

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Steven noted.

"Almost everyone." James replied. Gesturing towards a quieter corner. There again, was loki. Alone. Looking older again and finally filling growing into his body. But while Thor had been pulled under the mistletoe many a times, Loki could hardly get a girl to glance his way. 

"Ah, I see" Steven said. 

"Unfortunately, this was the usual routine. I tended to be a wallflower at social gatherings. While thor...well. the spotlight shone bright on him." Loki explained. 

And unfortunately, Loki was flooded with memories of what was to come. 

A letter carrier stepped through the door, and handed young Loki a note. as adult Loki felt his heart breaking, again.

"James, Steven, please. Spare me this.” He begged.

"What was in the letter, loki?" James asked

"...My father passed away suddenly. Leaving my mother penniless. And though we got jobs and worked hard....eventually she succame to sickness....on Christmas day 2 years later." Loki watched the years fly by and the memories unfold. Thor and Loki did indeed work hard, giving every penny they could to their mother. But Thor and Loki were both with her when she passed. 

Afterwards, Thor and Loki had grown apart, surmounting in an argument in which they each blamed the other for not working hard enough. And though they had long since forgiven each other, tbor's presence was a constant reminder of his mother. 

Hot tears rolled down Loki's cheeks, and he felt himself sink into a chair.

"Please. Spirits. Leave me."

When Loki opened his eyes. He was indeed alone. back in the darkness of his chambers. With nothing and no one but his memories to keep him company.


	3. Loki's....Technically Fourth Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I was dying of plague all last week. But i'm still determined to have the last 2 chapters up by Christmas

Loki sat up in his bed, feeling the solidity of his blankets, his nerves settled.

“Truly an awful awful dream.” He said. At that moment, the clock began to strike 2. “Two o’clock then.” Again, bright lights shone in the crack between his bed curtains and Loki heard a deep jolly laugh. Following the voices and lights downstairs, Loki saw that his parlour was full of the most delicious food one could possibly imagine

Freshly baked pies, wafting scents of fruits into the air, were stacked mile high. Rare roast beef dripping with juices, Turkey smothered with gravy, and various containers of roasted potatoes, boiled carrots, filled the room with an even greater warmth. Bowls of candied nuts, platters of chocolate truffles, and fruitcake soaked in brandy made Loki's sweet tooth sing. 

A roaring fire blazed bright, and the room seemed to sparkle with magic. In the corner of the room sat a large man with....green skin! He wore a velvet emerald robe, and a wreath of candles sat upon his head. 

Loki tried not to stare in shock, as that would be rude, but he was mystified

"Come in! And know me better, man!" The spirit spoke and Loki stepped closer. 

"A...a...are you the spirit whose coming was foretold?" Loki asked

"I am! I am the ghost of Christmas present! Come in and know me better man! ....did I already say that?"

"You did." Loki replied

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am the ghost of Christmas present! ...I said that too didnt i?"

"You did indeed. You're a little absent minded spirit." Loki genuinely joked. 

"No! I'm a large absent minded spirit." The spirit laughed and Loki found himself chuckling. 

"I must admit spirit, I've never seen anyone like you." Loki admitted 

"Really? I have had 1800 brothers and sisters before me!"

"Oh really? Imagine the grocery bill." Again Loki and the spirit laughed and the spirit stood up, and actually began to shift into the form of that of a normal man. He was shorter than Loki now, but his eyes still twinkled with the giant spirit within him

"Have you ever noticed that everything seems even more bright and wonderful at Christmastime?" the spirit asked and Loki suddenly felt like a young schoolboy, his hand caught in the biscuit tin. 

"Well. To be quite honest spirit, no."

“Well then you must see! We shall go out into the world and enjoy the aplednors of the season!” The spirit grabbed Loki by the hand and the two took flight into the air, heading towards a bright light. 

“That surely cannot be dawn!” Loki exclaimed

“Can’t it?” the spirit laughed in return. Loki shielded his eyes as the two flew into the light and when he opened his eyes again, they flew above his city, but the dark of night was long forgotten, replaced by the hustle and bustle of people everywhere. 

“Let’s start with somewhere close to home!” the spirit said, and the two descended, landing not in front of Loki's home, but in front of Eleanor’s. 

“My next door neighbor?”

“Yes, the girl who I’ve heard you are quite fond of.” The spirit winked

“Preposterous.” Loki snapped. He looked suspiciously at the spirit. “How can you know such things of me when I do not even know your name?”

“You may call me Bruis. Come, let’s take a closer look.” The spirit again took Loki's hand and the two were suddenly standing in the middle of an effervescent living quarters. Children dashed to and fro, women settled trays of hot food on a large dining table while men joked and tried their best to woo the women under the mistletoe.

“Eleanor! Do you have the plum pudding ready?”

“Yes, Aunt Lillian! Right here.” Loki turned and there she was. Eleanor, dressed in a marvelous green velvet dress, carrying a still steaming pudding and placing it in the center of the table. “Come children! Time for dinner!”

“Oh but Eleanor, what about that neighbor of yours? The rather handsome one?” A girl, around Eleanor’s age, nudged her.

“Hush Margaret. I did invite Mr Laufeyson. And if he chooses to join us...well...I would not be opposed.” A slight rosy blush filled elanor’s face, and soon a matching one fillded loki’s 

“I do feel bad for him. Does he have no family? No friends?” the one called margaret asked.

“You know, I'm honestly not sure. He sits alone in that draft house of his. He must have someone.” Eleanor replied. She turned to look out the window to stare at Loki's house, a sad but pingin look filling her eyes. “Well, as I said, I've invited him, hopefully he shall join us.”

The scene changed around the two of them, and soon they were in a modest home.

“I know this place. It’s my brother’s home.” Loki said. And so it was. The parlor to be specific. Thor and his wife Jane were gathered with friends. 

“Now we’ve had the turkey and pudding, sung the carols. What shall we do next?” Thor asked his compatriots.

“Oh! Let’s play a game!” Jane suggested.

“Do people play games at christmas?” Loki asked the spirit, curiosity and, surprisingly, amusement alight in his eyes.

“I love games!” Bruis replied.

“Let’s play yes and no!” Jane suggested. “Oh Thor, lovely, you think of something. You always have the best.”

“Oh and I do have a good one, my dear.” Thor said

“Is it animal?” one of the friends asked.

“Yes,” Thor replied.

“Is it a wanted animal?

“No” 

“Is it found in the city?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm… a cockroach?” A friend suggested.

“No, a rat!” Loki shouted, forgetting that no one could see or hear him

“Not a cockroach.”

“An unwanted city creature but not a cockroach? It must be your brother?” Jane shouted before bursting into peals of laughter. Loki stepped back, disheartened.

“Oh my lovely Jane, you truly are a wit.” Thor said, lifting his glass. “To Loki!” he cheered.

“To Loki!” they toasted their glasses. 

“Come, my time on this earth shortens.” Bruis said. And they soon found themselves in a quieter, more desolate part of town. In front of a house that needed many repairs, but with a wreath as lovely as any other upon the door.

“What are we doing here?” Loki asked

“Why it’s christmas here too, you know!” the spirit countered. “This is the home of Tony Stark.”

“Tony’s home?” Loki looked and stepped (literally) through the door to the inside. There, a woman with long blonde hair was stirring something on a small gas stove while a young girl kept watch on a (Rather scrawny) goose.

“When will Daddy be home?” the girl asked.

“Any moment now, Morgan. You know him and peter.” The woman replied, a warm smile on her face. And no sooner than the words left her lips than Tony burst through the door singing loudly...and rather off key “JOY TO THE WORLD! FOR I HAVE COME!” He rushed over and kissed the blonde woman deeply, before going over and swooping in to scoop the young girl into his arms and kissing her cheeks.

“Merry Christmas family!” Tony said, laughing. A few steps behind him, a teenage boy came through the door, moving slower than his father but with just as much spirit. He walked with a cane, but it did not seem to slow him down as one would think. His eyes glowed with the light and love of christmas, but Loki felt whatever remained of his heart sink a little lower.

“Oh Tony,” the woman smiled, leaving the pot to simmer on the stove as she helped the teenage boy with his coat. “Morgan, come help me set the table so Peter might rest by the fire a bit.”

“Yes Mummy.” the young girl replied. AS tony set Morgan down, she rushed over to give her brother a tight hug before going to help their mother.

“How was he at church?” the woman asked Tony, who seemed less focused on helping and more on playfully goading his wife.

“As good as gold and better, Virginia, dear. He gets so thoughtful, sitting by himself so much. He said he hoped that when people saw him in church, that he hoped they remembered on Christmas day who made lame men walk and blind men see.” Loki could see a few tears in Tony’s eyes and hear the tremor in his voice; and could not deny the swelling in his own chest. As Virgina carefully played the goose, and Tony made sure peter was settled at the table, the family said grace and tony spoke up.

“I should also like to raise a toast to Loki Laufeyson. The founder of the feast!”

“Founder of the feast indeed!” Virginia spat. But before she could say more, Peter spoke up

“To the founder of the feast, Mr Laufeyson. God bless him! And god bless us, everyone!” but before Peter could drink, he began a terrible coughing fit. Tony and Virginia both rushed in a panic to his sides as Peter dug through his pockets for a handkerchief and coughed into it. And when the coughing finally eased, Loki felt his stomach churn at the sight of blood upon it.

“Bruis, what is wrong with that boy?” He asked

“Much i’m afraid. If these shadows remain unchanged, I see a cane without an owner and a chair where Peter once sat.” Bruis spoke. Loki truly felt what remained of his heart breaking, but the spirit spoke again. “But what! If he’s to die he should do it quickly! And Decrease the surplus population!” 

Loki turned in shock to hear his own words echoed back to him but found himself not in Tony’s dining room, but dreary, cloudy, cemetary.


	4. The Final Visitor

The cemetery Loki found himself was a far cry from the warmth and cheer found in the Stark home. Loki turned in circles, trying to find the joyful spirit who’d been accompanying him, but found himself alone.

“Bruis? Where are you?” Loki called out. Then, a chill ran down his spine. And he felt he was not alone. Loki turned and the figure, more giant than the great green spiritual figure that Bruis had first appeared to him as was, shrouded in tattered rags, with a hood so heavy and dark that no face could be seen; But forevermore from that day, Loki could swear he saw a flash of purple ‘neath the spirit’s garments.

“A-are you the final spirit whose forcoming was told to me?” Loki asked. The hooded figure merely nodded in return.

“I fear you more than any I have seen tonight. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear your company. I am ready to see, and to learn, with an open and thankful heart. Lead on!” Loki managed a small but weary smile. “But first, all the others told me a name with which to call them by. What of you?” The hooded figure said nothing, instead raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

Everything around Loki seemed to turn to dust, until it faded away into the street where his house was. As rain started to fall from the sky, he saw several of his business associates chatting around his front step.

“Well, when did he die?” One of them asked.

“Last night I should image. Appropriate of him to die the day before christmas.” ANother responded.

“It’ll be a cheap funeral i’m sure. I’ll only go if lunch is provided.” The first one spoke again and the group chuckled sourly before seeking shelter. Loki turned to the spirit and asked “Spirit, please. I understand. If my life were to continue this path, I should face a cruel and vicious treatment as the poor man they discuss. Please, there must be happiness somewhere.”

The spirit did not speak, merely snapping its fingers and they found themselves in a darker, far dirtier part of the city where Loki had never ventured, in a shop as filthy and cold as the air outside. Two men and a woman were gathered around another man sat behind an old wooden counter, who spoke first.

“So, what have you got for Ol’ Ronan today? Hela, we can start with you, my dear.” The woman with long dark hair smiled wickedly and presented the man called Ronan with a bundle of cloth.

“I’ve got his bed curtains.” she replied.

“Hmm, very nice. Fine silk.” Ronan handed her a decent size bag of coins, then turned to one of the men. “Mr Zemo, what have you for me?”

“Not much, i’m afraid.” He handed over a small package containing an inkwell, cufflinks, and an old brooch.

“Not much?! Practically nothing!” Ronan handed him a few coins “And I wouldn’t give you more if i were boiled for not doing so.” He turned to the last man. “Pierce, I know YOU must have something good.” The last man smiled. 

“Why I do indeed my good man.” He handed over a bundle of cloth larger than Hela’s. 

“Why, these bed sheets! They’re still warm! I don’t pay extra for the warmth you know.” Ronan said, nevertheless handing over the largest bag of coin of the 3 of them

“You should, you know! It was the only warmth he ever had!” Hela piped up before the four of them cackled. Loki turned to the spirit.

“Spirit, please. Tell me the man they speak of so cruelly.” But there was no response. “Why do you show me such dark and grim sights on a day meant for warmth and light?” Again, no response. 

Loki thought for a moment, but then lit up. “Tony Stark! Please, there must be warmth there!” The spirit again did not speak, but snapped his fingers and transported them outside of Tony’s house.

But there Loki did not find the warmth he sought. Instead, the house would’ve thought to be empty were it not for the shadows of a figure moving in the dim light from behind the curtain.

“But, I...I don’t understand. The Stark house is one full of light, laughter. Merriment! What has happened?” Loki asked. The spirit stretched one hand out, still hidden ‘neath long-sleeved robes, and pointed towards the door. Loki looked, and trying to swallow the lump in his throat, stepped inside. There he saw Virgina, again standing at the small stove, but there was no light, no Christmas cheer, no small goose on a bright fire. Just Morgan, clinging to her mother’s skirts while Virginia did her best not to let her young daughter see the tears in her own eyes.

“Will daddy be home soon?” Morgan’s small voice asked.

“I should hope.” Virginia replied. “Can’t be Christmas without…” her voice trembled. “Without Daddy.” Loki was confused, and went to ask the spirit what was going on. But Tony came through the door.

“Hi girls.” he said, a weak smile on his face. But Loki could clearly see the red and puffiness of his eyes. Morgan ran to clutch her father’s leg, who in turn ruffled her hair, then picked her up and held her tightly, for fear she might disappear at any moment.

“Come on, supper’s almost ready.” Virigina spoke. Morgan went to set the table while her parents spoke.  “Did you go...there again today?” Virigina asked.

“I did. I know you haven’t been since...since the funeral. But I wish you would come with me.”

“Tony…”

“It’s a lovely spot, you know. Right on the hill. Overlooking the river so he can…” Tony hiccuped a small sob. “He can see the ducks on the river.” Tony pursed his lips but then started to chuckle. “Do you remember when he was little, you sent him out to get a duck for some party… and he came home with a live one?” He asked and Virginia managed a true and genuine smile.

“I do. He insisted on keeping it. But you convinced him to set it on the river.” she said, then returned to her solemn silence as she did her best not to cry in front of her husband, who in turn was doing his own best not to cry in front of his wife. Tony took his wife’s hand, and kissed it, before the two of them moved to the table.

Tony sat down Morgan in a flash climbed up in his lap, and he hugged her tightly. “Would you like to say a blessing for him, Tony? It is Christmas Eve after all.” Virigina said. Tony thought for a moment then nodded.

“Life is made up of meetings and partings. That is the way of things. And what we should hope and pray for is that we shall meet again someday.” Virginia nodded and said a low “amen” before serving the meagre stew she had prepared.” Tears streamed down Loki’s face as he turned and saw the stool by the fire, and leaning against it, Peter’s cane.

“No! Spirit please! It can’t be! Please no! Show me no more!” He cried, bearing no more to look at the scene. The spirit did not respond but again their surroundings changed and they were once again the cemetery

“Spirit please. Answer me one thing. Are these shadows of what will be or what could be? Is this inevitable?” The spirit did not reply, merely pointing to a lonely, forgotten stone, crawling with ivy and remaining unattended by anyone. Loki took a few steps but turned back

“Men can and have changed! Things can be rewritten!” He cried but the spirit pointed onwards AS loki approached the stone, realisation dawned upon him and he fell to his knees

“No spirit! I am the not man I was! This cannot be my fate!” But still the spirit pointed and as loki brushed away a few vines, there in stone was etched  _ Loki Laufeyson _ . Loki broke into tears, wailing. “Please spirit! Speak to me! Say this can be changed! I will keep christmas all the year, keep it in my heart. I will be generous, giving. I can change!” As Loki went to throw himself into the spirit’s robes…


	5. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to his own time...

...he instead fell into his own bed sheets. Loki breathed in the familiar smell of his sheets, and shot up onto his knees, feeling the sheets.

“It’s...it’s my own bed.” He looked around him “The curtains! The sheets, they’re all still here!” And it was true! The bed was his own, the curtains his pown. And the time before him his own to make amends. He leaped out of bed and looked to the heavens in rejoice, “I will live in the past, the present, the future!” Tears ran down his face as he anxiously paced back and forth. “I don’t know what to do first! I’m as light as an angel, I'm as merry as a school boy!” Thinking quickly, he rushed over to the window and threw it open. He looked out and was greeted with the light of day. He looked and saw a young boy walking down the street.

“You there! Young man!” Loki called. The boy looked around and then back up at Loki

“Who, me sir?”

“Yes you! Please, tell me young man! What’s today?”

“Today? Why today is christmas day of course!” The boy replied, a grin a mile wide on his face.

“Christmas day, I haven’t missed it. The spirits did it all in one night.” Loki said to himself, then turned back to the boy. “They can do that you know.”

The boy, too giddy from his own christmas excitement, merely responded, “Of course they can.” In a flash, Loki was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Young lad do you know the turkey in the shop window down on Windsor Street?”

“The one as big as me, sir?”

“Oh yes! The very one! An intelligent lad. Go buy for it me and i’ll give you half a crown!” Loki promised

“Be serious!” the boy exclaimed 

“Oh but I am!” quick as a flash, Loki went to his personal safe and secured a sum of money and went back to the window to throw it down to the lad. 

“Go now! And bring it right back here!” The young lad took off in a flash, and Loki shut the door. “I’ll bring it right to Tony Stark’s!” Loki dressed in one of his nicer suits and headed downstairs. Just as he was exiting, the young man, and the shop keep carrying the large turkey met him at his front stoop

“Excellent!” he gave the boy a sack with the reward and directed the shop keep to follow him as he headed down the street, wishing Merry Christmas to everyone who he saw. He was turning a corner when he literally ran into Ms Romanoff and Mr Barton.

“Oh I'm terribly sorry!” Loki apologised, then he recognized the faces of those he had come across. “Oh my good sir and madam!”

Natasha and Clint were prepared to scuttle away, for fear of incurring the wrath of Mr Laufeyson but they were genuinely surprised when instead of yelling, they found themselves being hugged tightly!

“Oh..mister...mister Laufeyson..” Natasha started; not being able to find the proper words to express her shock and slight discomfort.

“Merry Christmas friends!” Loki said. Clint stood there, his mouth opening and closing. “Oh! And regarding the donation!” Loki leaned in and whispered and insurmountable sum to be donated. 

“Be serious!” Clint exclaimed

“I am. And not a farthing less.” Loki said “Come by my office tomorrow and it shall be done.”

“Th..thank you Mr Laufeyson. Merry Christmas!”

“And a Merry Christmas to you as well,” Loki said and then continued on his way toward Tony Stark’s house. But not without a stop at his brother’s home.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Thor said, in shock to find his brother on his doorstep.

“Why, spreading Christmas cheer of course!” Loki replied, hugging his brother tight, who did reciprocate the hug, but not without confusion.

“Well, brother...I just..” Thor found himself, not for the first time, at a loss for words. 

“I regretfully do have other plans for this day. However, I would like to have you round for supper some night next week. How about it?”

“Well...well yes of course!” 

“And brother, i know that it might not seem it sometimes. But never doubt I love you.” Loki said, biting his lip as a tear welled in his eye. Thor looked at his brother and saw there the sincerity in not just his words, but in his brother’s eyes. Thor looked at his brother, and saw him. Truly saw him. Placing a hand gently on his brother’s cheek, thor then hugged his brother tightly, with the love not just of brothers, but of friends.

“Thank you brother.” Thor said, then pulled away.

“Now give us a kiss.” Loki smirked, resulting in Thor smacking him upside the head.

“Sod off. But, Merry Christmas.” Thor said, laughing.

“The same to you. And to your lovely wife.” Loki said, before continuing on his way. He made several more stops, purchasing toys, trimmings, and all manner of things a family wishes for on christmas. By the time he reached Tony Stark’s home, it seemed half the town followed the now reformed LAufeyson.

Upon reaching Tony Stark’s, he cleverly had the people behind him hide just out of the line of sight, so as not to be seen by Tony or his family. Masking his glowing cheer, Loki resumed his former self, a stern frown, then rapped sharply on Tony’s door. Thankfully it was Tony who answered the door, and he stood there just as bewildered as everyone else who had seen loki that day.

“Mr Laufeyson. What are you doing here?” Tony asked.

“The better question Mr Stark, is what are YOU doing here?” Loki asked.

“Well, sir, you...you gave me the day off.” 

“I? Would I, Loki Laufeyson, give a holiday??” 

“Well, no, but well, you did!” Tony babbled.

“You know I have had just about enough of this!” Loki started to shout and at that moment, Virginia stepped out from behind Tony.

“And I have had enough of you Mr Laufeyson!” she spat.

“And therefore I am about to raise your salary.” Loki continued, breaking the facade.

“And I am about to raise you right off the pavement!” Virginia started before Tony held her back

“Wait...what was that?” Tony asked.

“Yes Tony. I am prepared to raise your salary, pay your mortgage, and make you my partner.” Loki said, the joyous grin returning to his face. At that moment he gestured and the people bringing all the manner of things came around and into Tony's home, past the man himself who was still bewildered.

“But Loki, I just….”

“I know. But something has happened to me. I can’t explain it. But I want to see your son, Peter.”

“Uhm, well. I just. Well, come in, I suppose.” Tony said, inviting Loki in as the table in Tony’s home creaked under the weight of not only the turkey but the trimmings to go with it. Peter was stood by the fire, in as much bewilderment as his father.

Loki walked over, and saying nothing, hugged the boy tightly, who after a moment’s shock, returned the hug in full. After a moment, Loki turned back to Tony.

“Whatever this young man needs, I will provide.” Loki promised. Tony and Virginia started, tears welling in their eyes.

“Loki, we can’t…” Virginia started. But Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh honey, we can.” Tony andLoki laughed. “Please, Loki join us.”

“I would, I very much would. However, I have a prior engagement. We will discuss the arrangements on Monday.”

“Monday?” Tony confirmed, not sure he heard correctly

“Monday. Take the week. Paid.” And without another word, Loki returned to his own neighborhood, but not his home. Instead, he knocked on Eleanor’s door, who came out in the lovely green dress Loki had seen in the visions.

“Mr Laufeyson.” Eleanor said in disbelief.

“Loki, please. I uhm, I suppose I’m here for Christmas dinner.” Loki said, fiddling with his top hat in his hands.

“Really? I just uhm... Yes, please! Come inside!” Eleanor said

Loki stepped into the home and was met with a symphony of laughter of happiness, accompanied by all manner of delicious smells. Eleanor’s family all greeted him with warmth and love. Eleanor pulled him through the house, to a study full of books. Loki felt his heart swell at this woman, this woman whom he felt for in all his heart and now, now was his chance

“I’m...i’m very surprised to see you here Loki. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yes, well, I uhm, I wanted to say something to you.”

“Oh? Well, come sit, sit!” The two of them sat on the ottoman by the roaring fire. 

“Eleanor. I have not been, a kind man. I was selfish, unkind, full of hatred. But in all of that, I saw you. And your light. And I just...I've wanted to say this, for sometime now. I think….” Loki gulped, feeling once again like the young man in the corner. “I think you are wonderful and beautiful. And kind, and I would very much...would very much like to court you. If you shall have me.” Loki gripped his knee tightly, expecting Eleanor to laugh, and reject him. But instead, he felt her hand on his, and when he looked up at her, her eyes sparkled full of happiness and she leaned over, pressing her lips against his. When she pulled back, Loki was surprised, and she laughed at his expression

“I think I would like that very much, Loki.” Eleanor said. And a smile washed over his face and he found himself kissing her again, this time with a bit more passion and fire. But their kiss was interrupted by a knock against the door frame

“Eleanor, Mr Laufe….” The two looked and there stood one of her female relatives, blushing a bit having just walked in on these two. “I was...I was just coming in to say supper is ready.”

“Thank you Margaret, we’ll be right there.” Eleanor said. Margratet smirked, then walked out.

“Well, shall we?” Loki offered, laughing.

“Let’s.” Eleanor replied. And the two of them sat down with Eleanor’s family at dinner. A wonderful feast of roast beef, turkey, puddings and custards. Under the table, Loki squeezed Eleanor’s hand tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Loki.”

“Merry Christmas, Eleanor.” And it truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. <3 Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays!


End file.
